Her MemoriesForgotten
by XxMidnightPrincessxX
Summary: Ikuto was 12 when his crush and best friend, Amu age 10, moved out of the country. Now 17, Ikuto sees a 15-year old girl and is certain it’s Amu. But, there’s a catch. Why is she “Kira Sakura” and why does she not remember anything? T for language.AxI KxU
1. Are You Amu?

~*Summary: Ikuto was 12 when his crush and best friend, Amu age 10, moved out of the country. Now 17, Ikuto sees a 15-year old girl and is certain it's Amu. But, there's a catch. Why is she "Kira Sakura" and why does she not remember anything?

**Me: So…this is my 3****rd**** fanfic and my 1****st**** Shugo Chara fanfic in this, Amu and Ikuto are 2 years apart as opposed to the anime and manga, they are like 7 years apart. So just think of it as that I changed it up a little…**

**Natsume: Shut up. No one wants to hear you talk to yourself**

**Mikan: YOU shut up! This is her first one!**

**Amu: Yeah! You're just mad that she isn't working on your romance with Mikan!**

**Mikan: Yeah! Wait. WHAT?!**

**Natsume: Tch. Fine. Whatever**

**Ikuto: I'm, for one, wants this story to roll. This is supposedly an Amuto story(smirks)**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Me: SHUT UP!!! YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING HERE!!!**

**Mikan and Amu: Gomen**

**Ikuto and Natsume: Tch.**

**Me: Just for that, both of you do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto and Natsume: Why us?**

**Me: (smirks mischievously) Fine. I'll just turn My Story in Song into a Ruka/Mikan story and this story into an Amu/Tadase story.**

**Ikuto and Natsume: (both thinking, NO!!!!) Fine. WhiteMoon1 does not own Shugo Chara**

**Me: (mutters) I got to change my username…and sorry for those Ruka/Mikan and Amu/Tadase lovers. Hope I didn't offend you guys!**

Key:

_**Flashbacks**_

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Chapter 1: Amu?!**

_**Flashback:**_

{Ikuto's Pov}__

"_**Ikuto? How is 7**__**th**__** grade?" A little pink-haired girl asked. I looked up from my violin music sheet. "Well, I guess its ok…" I said, when the pink-haired girl asked another question, "Do you know anything about the U.S.A?" I looked up, startled. **_

"_**Why do you want to know about a different country, Amu?" **_

_**Amu hesitated. "Well…I'm m- it's nothing." She answered. I squinted my eyes cat-like. "What are you not telling me?"**_

_**Amu looked down at her pink boots. "Ikuto?" She asked.**_

"_**Yes?" I asked my best friend, not to mention my crush for 5 years. She lifted her head up and my eyes gazed into her honey-colored eyes and I felt my cheeks go warm. But when she said those 2 words, my eyes grew in horror.**_

"_**I'm moving."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

__"BRIIING!!!" Ikuto woke up, startled. "_When did that happen?" _he thought. He glanced at a picture above his desk of Amu and him at the airport. He grabbed it and turned it around. It read:

Ikuto and Amu

12 and 10

_"So that was 5 years ago…" _He thought. "_I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again soon."_

Little did he know, that day was going to come sooner than he thought.

{At School}

Ikuto walked up to his school and saw his best friend, Kukai, in front of the gates. "Hey, Watz up?" Kukai greeted him. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders. "I had a dream last night…" he began when Kukai interrupted, "About Amu?" Ikuto looked up startled. "How did you know?" His best friend laughed. "Dude! That's mostly all who you talk about!"

That was true.

After Amu left, Ikuto felt glum, until he met Kukai at a soccer game. He eventually became his 2nd best friend, though he didn't come as close as he and Amu were, though. He remembered telling Kukai about Amu a lot, but did he talk about her that much? "So what? Do you loove her?" Kukai teased him. Ikuto's vein popped out. Amu was his sensitive spot. He ignored Kukai's impression of Amu and Ikuto caught up in a romance scene, when he saw a girl with pink hair walking toward the school. _"Amu?!"_ he thought and blinked his eyes.

The girl was gone.

Ikuto rubbed his eyes. "_I must be seeing things. Amu is in America. She can't possibly be here." _He told himself and then turned back to Kukai. "And then you'll say 'Amu, will you marry me?' and she'll say, 'Yes! I'd love to!'" Ikuto rolled his eyes at his best friend who was still trying to make a romance scene. He kept going on and on until he stopped suddenly, clearly in thought. Ikuto smirked. "Are you sure you're thinking clearly on teasing me? Or are you thinking about a certain cousin of mine?" He teased back. Kukai shut his mouth and his cheeks turned red. "Utau probably doesn't know that I even exist…" he mumbled.

"BRIIING!!!"

Oh crap! There's the bell! See you in 3rd period!" Kukai called out and raced toward the school. Ikuto stood still for a few seconds frozen, shocked at how Kukai went from a blushing teen to a hyper one. He shrugged, and then he started walking toward the school too, until he heard an interesting conversation that sparked his interest. "…has amazing, shocking, pink hair!" One girl told her other 2 friends. "_They must be talking about that girl that could be Amu! Maybe she wasn't a dream!"_ Ikuto thought, and then decided to join in the conversation. "So…who is this 'pink-haired girl'?" He asked. The girls turned around.

"Kya! It's him! The major hottie, Ikuto!"

_"Yup, I'm famous here." _ He thought smugly. "So who is this pink girl?" He asked smoothly. One girl pushed to the front. "She just transferred here and someone told me that she came across the world!" She said, excitedly. "_Across the world…hm…didn't Amu move to the U.S.A. which is across the world?" _he thought. "Thanks. You've been a great help." He told her, smiling.

She fainted.

The 2nd girl rushed to the front, hoping also to be praised. "She just came today, but she's already earned the title, 'Cool and Spicy'" _"Cool and Spicy…I've heard that before…" _Ikuto thought.

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Come on Amu, I'll walk you to your class," Ikuto told her. Amu nodded her head and let Ikuto guide her. When they came upon the door, the door slid open and there stood the teacher. "Ah! You're here! My name is Nikaido-sensei, nice to meet you Himamori-san!" Ikuto saw Amu's eyes twitch and her smirked, "Ah! That has a nice ring to it. Amu Himamori," he smirked and Amu glared at him and he knew she wanted to strangle him. Luckily, she got pulled in by the sensei. "Everyone, this is Amu Himamori. She-"He was cut off by Amu, who cleared her throat, and said in a mono tone, "It's Hinamori." The classroom got silent. "Well then, Hinamori-san, is there anything you would like to share with us?" The sensei asked, still cheerfully. The room was silent, waiting for her answer. Amu put her hand with her bag over her shoulder, her free left hand on her hip and thrusted her hip to the left. Ikuto chuckled. Anyone who saw that pose would be thinking that it was a cool pose, but Ikuto knew that Amu was actually nervous and uncomfortable. "None." The class was silent. Then, "Cool and Spicy! She has the title 'Cool and Spicy'" They all shouted at once.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

__"_That was Amu's title!" _ Ikuto thought excitedly. Then he turned back at the current situation. One girl was lying unconsciously on the floor, one girl was talking excitedly, hoping to capture his attention, and one was just drooling at the sight of him. "Thank you. You should become my gossip assistant." He huskily said, smirking. The girl stopped talking. Hearts in her eyes, she dropped on the floor. He smirked. "_Two done, one to go…"_ he thought. The girl who was the only was standing, realized she was the only one…alive…standing next to him, then she tried to find something that would catch his interest about the new girl, and also be praised. "You know what? Her name is-" She then stopped and was looking fearfully above him. He raised his eyebrows and turned around.

The principal was standing behind him, glaring at them.

"Now, what do we have here?" Kids who want to ditch class? Excuse me, I mean THEY ARE DITCHING CLASS?!?" She said coldly. The principal was in her 30's, Ikuto noted and smirked. "I'm sorry, I just forgot how to get to my class so I was asking this girl to help me," He smiled; gesturing to the girl he was talking to. "_Damn! And I was going to know her name too!"_ He cursed. The principal blushed and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll write you a pass, but don't let this happen again!" Understood?" She told them. They nodded, got their pass, and walked to their class. The principal watched them, and then turned her attention to the girls on the floor. She looked at them in disgust and pushed them under a bush.

{In Ms. Tokana's class}

{ Ikuto's Pov}

I arrived at my 1st period class and pushed open the door. Everyone was sitting and looking at me, only instead of feeling awkward, I felt…majestic…because all of the girls were looking at me, or I should say, drooling at me and the boys were giving me death glares, but they were also scared of me. I smirked and walked to an empty seat. The teacher glared at me. "As I was saying…we have a new student, and she is a sophomore." Ikuto looked normal but inside he was thinking, _"Hello! It's the first day of school! Practically everyone is new!"_ He was in a class where everyone is mixed. So there were sophomores, juniors, and people like him, seniors. He then turned his head back to the front and his jaw almost hit his desk, if it wasn't for his cool attitude.

There stood Amu.

Her pink hair was down and her outfit was a black dress with black boots and her collar hanging untied. She wore white gauze around her neck, and on other people, it would look weird but on her, she looked…well, awesome. (like Yuki's from Vampire Knight. Pic on my profile) She looked so amazing that boys were already making fan clubs and drooling at her. I stared at them in disgust and decided to deal with them later. Right now, I had to let Amu know that I was in her class. _"But I guess I'll talk to her after class. Man! I can't believe she's here in the flesh! And whoa, does she look hot."_ I thought. So I tried to figure out what would happen, _"First, she's gonna put her hand on her hip," _Amu moved her hand to her hip. _"Then she's going to see the girls glaring at her and smirk at them." _ Amu shifted her gaze to the girls glaring at her and smirked. _"Whoa! I'm good at this!" _I thought. Then the teacher cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She told her. I smirked. "_This part is so easy. She's going to say, 'The name is Amu Hinamori." _I thought. She looked at the class.

"The name is Kira Sakura"

"_What???!!!"_

**Me: So there you have it**

**Ikuto: What!? Why is that her name? Her name is Amu**

**Mikan *shrugs*: How do you know? It could be someone else**

**Ikuto: No!!! It has to be Amu!! *glares at me* And it better be Amu!**

**Me *shrugs*: Who knows? You just have to wait for the next chapter**

**Mikan *nods*: Yeah. You and Natsume are SO impatient!**

**Me*nods too*: I totally agree with you Mikan. Boys are just like that**

**Natsume and Ikuto: What was that?!?!?!**

**(Natsume and Ikuto chase Mikan and me)**

**Amu *walks in from getting a can of soda*: So what did I miss? *sees the 'chase'* On second thought, I think I'll just go back out…*leaves then comes back* Oh! And since they are to busy to say it…Please review!**


	2. Important! Author's Note

~*Summary: Ikuto was 12 when his crush and best friend, Amu age 10, moved out of the country. Now 17, Ikuto sees a 15-year old girl and is certain it's Amu. But, there's a catch. Why is she "Kira Sakura" and why does she not remember anything?

**Me: Thank you to all the people who voted for this!**

**Amu: A lot of people voted and...**

**Mikan: Midnight has chosen to keep Her Memories Forgotten, Getting to Know You in A Week, and A Trip to Japan.**

**Me: I know I had said I was only keeping two but many people wanted to see where they would eventually end, so I decided to keep the three. I also want to thank minim0a and ****XxxMidnightxLovexXX. ****Minima0a will be my co-writer for this and technically the "author" ^^ Midnight was the person who got me working on this story again. So I thank you two and all the people who voted for this! 3 you guys! And know I will stop and let you read the story.**

**Sana: XxMidnight_PrincessxX does not own Shugo Chara**

Key:

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts_

Normal

Chapter 2: Meanwhile...

{Kira's Pov}

"Kira!"

"Coming!" I shouted, putting on the uniform and then glancing at the mirror Today was the first day of school in Japan. I sighed and picked up a brush, brushing down my pink

hair. I glanced at my reflection to see if anything was missing, then I headed downstairs.

I came down to see my parents and Akira sitting at the table, eating. I went over and picked a piece of toast, then slabbed it with peanut butter. Akira wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting." I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the living room to get my backpack. I walked across the floor when a picture frame caught my eye and I picked it up. It was a picture of a smiling Akira holding up a trophy. I smiled until I read the words.

Japan- Akira 11 years old

I stared at it, that's not possible! This was our first time in Japan! I racked my brain, trying to figure out if we were in Japan 8 years ago when I heard my brother shout, "Kira! No!"

Too late.

I collapsed on the floor and everything went blank.

{Akira's Pov}

I glanced up from my bowl of cereal. Kira was being awfully quiet...I glanced over and saw her examining a picture.

A picture that shouldn't be there...

"Kira! No" I shouted, standing up abruptly and running to her. Too slow. I saw that look of deep thinking and a mill-second later she collapsed on the floor. I held her in my arms and looked at my parents, both standing behind us, white with fear. "Why isn't that put away?" I snapped. My mom managed to speak. "I thought I had put them in the attic!" I glanced at my sister and shook her gently but firmly. "Kira! Wake up!" She groaned, "Wha-?" She opened her eyes and looked at me/ "Akira?" I almost cried in relief. "Kira, what were you doing before you collapsed?" She rolled her eyes. "I was just eating breakfast...?" My eyes lit up. _Phew, it's just __one__ of those five minute ones..._

{Kira's Pov}

I rolled my eyes. We were driving in my brother's car and he kept looking back at me worriedly. I wanted to scream out, "Nothing is wrong!" But kept my mouth closed and looked out the window. We had just and pulled up at the school and I had 5 minutes to spare. "Bye Akira, you're picking me up afterwards, right?" He nodded his head, lifted up a hand and waved, then he was off. I turned around to see a whole bunch of people looking at me in awe. "Was that your boyfriend?" Most of them shouted. I turned my shocked expression into a disgusted one. "No," I snapped. "He's my freakin brother!" I winced. _Great Kira. First day and you're going to make a whole bunch of __people__ hate you because of your crappy attitude. _I glanced at them, expecting to see glares, and instead I saw twinkly eyes. "Cool and Spicy!" I swear I had an angry mark on my head. Here I was, afraid of making friends, and here they were, giving me a title? I turned around and walked to school, the kids making a path for me, when I felt someone staring at me. I tuned around and found myself looking at midnight blue eyes. _Where have I seen those before?_ I was about to think when I felt my head heating up and sharply, I turned my gaze to the school and kept walking. When I cautiously glanced back, the boy was gone.

I arrived at my first period. Ms. Tanaka, huh? I sighed and waited outside the door, waiting for my cue.

"We have a new student, and she is a sophomore."

I pushed the door open and walked in, standing in front of the room and looked at their expressions. Boys with hearts and girls with glares. I was going to roll my eyes when they fell on a boy with midnight hair and eyes. He was looking at me as if I was suppose to know him...but did I? A searing pain jolted me and I averted my gaze away. I put my hand on my hip, trying to show I wasn't scared. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the kid smirk. I grew confused. _What did I do?_ I cleared my head and a growl caught my attention, It was from a death-glaring girl. I smirked and again glanced a the boy. His smirk was growing and I grew more perplexed. _What did I do?_

"The name is Kira Sakura" I said.

And the boy's smirk was gone.

_**If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave me a PM, hope you guys liked it! Next chapter: March 13, 2011**_


	3. Meanwhile

~*Summary: Ikuto was 12 when his crush and best friend, Amu age 10, moved out of the country. Now 17, Ikuto sees a 15-year old girl and is certain it's Amu. But, there's a catch. Why is she "Kira Sakura" and why does she not remember anything?

**Me: Thank you to all the people who voted for this!**

**Amu: A lot of people voted and...**

**Mikan: Midnight has chosen to keep Her Memories Forgotten, Getting to Know You in A Week, and A Trip to Japan.**

**Me: I know I had said I was only keeping two but many people wanted to see where they would eventually end, so I decided to keep the three. I also want to thank minim0a and ****XxxMidnightxLovexXX. ****Minima0a will be my co-writer for this and technically the "author" ^^ Midnight was the person who got me working on this story again. So I thank you two and all the people who voted for this! 3 you guys! And know I will stop and let you read the story.**

**Sana: XxMidnight_PrincessxX does not own Shugo Chara**

Key:

**Flashbacks**

_Thoughts_

Normal

Chapter 2: Meanwhile...

{Kira's Pov}

"Kira!"

"Coming!" I shouted, putting on the uniform and then glancing at the mirror Today was the first day of school in Japan. I sighed and picked up a brush, brushing down my pink

hair. I glanced at my reflection to see if anything was missing, then I headed downstairs.

I came down to see my parents and Akira sitting at the table, eating. I went over and picked a piece of toast, then slabbed it with peanut butter. Akira wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting." I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the living room to get my backpack. I walked across the floor when a picture frame caught my eye and I picked it up. It was a picture of a smiling Akira holding up a trophy. I smiled until I read the words.

Japan- Akira 11 years old

I stared at it, that's not possible! This was our first time in Japan! I racked my brain, trying to figure out if we were in Japan 8 years ago when I heard my brother shout, "Kira! No!"

Too late.

I collapsed on the floor and everything went blank.

{Akira's Pov}

I glanced up from my bowl of cereal. Kira was being awfully quiet...I glanced over and saw her examining a picture.

A picture that shouldn't be there...

"Kira! No" I shouted, standing up abruptly and running to her. Too slow. I saw that look of deep thinking and a mill-second later she collapsed on the floor. I held her in my arms and looked at my parents, both standing behind us, white with fear. "Why isn't that put away?" I snapped. My mom managed to speak. "I thought I had put them in the attic!" I glanced at my sister and shook her gently but firmly. "Kira! Wake up!" She groaned, "Wha-?" She opened her eyes and looked at me/ "Akira?" I almost cried in relief. "Kira, what were you doing before you collapsed?" She rolled her eyes. "I was just eating breakfast...?" My eyes lit up. _Phew, it's just __one__ of those five minute ones..._

{Kira's Pov}

I rolled my eyes. We were driving in my brother's car and he kept looking back at me worriedly. I wanted to scream out, "Nothing is wrong!" But kept my mouth closed and looked out the window. We had just and pulled up at the school and I had 5 minutes to spare. "Bye Akira, you're picking me up afterwards, right?" He nodded his head, lifted up a hand and waved, then he was off. I turned around to see a whole bunch of people looking at me in awe. "Was that your boyfriend?" Most of them shouted. I turned my shocked expression into a disgusted one. "No," I snapped. "He's my freakin brother!" I winced. _Great Kira. First day and you're going to make a whole bunch of __people__ hate you because of your crappy attitude. _I glanced at them, expecting to see glares, and instead I saw twinkly eyes. "Cool and Spicy!" I swear I had an angry mark on my head. Here I was, afraid of making friends, and here they were, giving me a title? I turned around and walked to school, the kids making a path for me, when I felt someone staring at me. I tuned around and found myself looking at midnight blue eyes. _Where have I seen those before?_ I was about to think when I felt my head heating up and sharply, I turned my gaze to the school and kept walking. When I cautiously glanced back, the boy was gone.

I arrived at my first period. Ms. Tanaka, huh? I sighed and waited outside the door, waiting for my cue.

"We have a new student, and she is a sophomore."

I pushed the door open and walked in, standing in front of the room and looked at their expressions. Boys with hearts and girls with glares. I was going to roll my eyes when they fell on a boy with midnight hair and eyes. He was looking at me as if I was suppose to know him...but did I? A searing pain jolted me and I averted my gaze away. I put my hand on my hip, trying to show I wasn't scared. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the kid smirk. I grew confused. _What did I do?_ I cleared my head and a growl caught my attention, It was from a death-glaring girl. I smirked and again glanced a the boy. His smirk was growing and I grew more perplexed. _What did I do?_

"The name is Kira Sakura" I said.

And the boy's smirk was gone.

_**If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave me a PM, hope you guys liked it! Next chapter: March 13, 2011**_


End file.
